Colours of The Damned: The Absence of Colour
by Insarai Arys
Summary: Absence of Colour. It’s not a real colour but you cannot have one without the other. This man happens to be just such an absence...


**Title:** No Colour

**Author:** Icasscia

**Universe:** Bleach

**Theme/Topic:** Tousen. Absence of Colour.

**Rating:** K. It's all safe for the kiddies.

**Characters:** Tousen.

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Soul Society Arc for the fact He's mentioned and possibly the bount arc. Whatever. If it doesn't make sense you're not there yet.

**Word Count: **574 words

**Time:** Fifteen minutes.

**Summary:** Absence of Colour. It's not a real colour but you cannot have one without the other. This man happens to be just such an absence.

**Dedication:** Bekki, my friend for telling me to do something with colours.

**A/N: **Is feeling weird.

**Distribution:** Warn me please but then you'll be free to take. Just a word of warning; please don't try and pass it off for your own work. It's unfair and it's not going to help you or me. I don't mind if you stick on the moon if you credit me somewhere even if it's really small at the end. Rant over...

**

* * *

**

No Colour

No colour. How can you be No Colour when every single person is represented by a Colour? How can you be the different one, the weird one, the only one which doesn't follow a pattern? No Colour people can.

They are spread few and far between, with little in common barring their mysterious colour issues. Man or woman, black and white, every religion and every race and every caste. Every single one. There is always a No Colour. Somewhere, somehow there is always one out there. You cannot have Colour without an absence of Colour. A true absence not a perceived absence.

Tousen's absence can be very simply explained:

How can you be a Colour when you have never seen one? Never borne witness to the Colour you represent in action either in nature or in humanity. Never seen vibrancy or dullness. How can you be a colour of any magnitude, great or small when you do not know what makes a Colour a Colour?

Tousen was born blind, in both this life and his previous. A grew up a lonely thin child, in both worlds for the simple fact a No Colour cannot communicate in a world where Colour is the badge of honour and pride and of friendships. He has no Colour thus no friendship, nor pride nor honour. No one knows how or why though. He has normal eyes, with everything in place but it is a façade. He sees no light, no colour, nothing. He knows not what any Colours are, has no name for the darkness where there should be light. He knows no face, no gardens, no nothing. He could not tell you what colour your eyes were, how beautiful a sunset is, for he has never seen them. He has never seen the faces of the Hollows he slaughtered and he will never see the betrayal on the faces of the men and women he left behind.

Because no colour is really no colour. It has no distinction, no friendships or special redeeming qualities next to certain colours. How can it? There is a gap a thousand miles wide between Tousen and his comrades for the simple fact he is different. They and he are too far different to be friends because colour and no colour are so opposite, different universes would be too close to imagine. Tousen works best with only the simplest least dramatic colours. And even then, only at a distance. Maybe a hundred miles instead of a thousand.

No colour is said to be the best colour in only one set of circumstances. It is said to have qualities which other colours fail to inherit or to represent the best in this set of circumstances.

No colour is the colour of the mirror.

It is the only colour a mirror can be, and only if it's a true mirror. A false mirror like Grey or Silver would bend and twist the light, even if it's only very slightly. Tousen is, like No Colour, a colour which very simply reflects exactly what you bloody well are and if you can't hack his attitude and his persona which is to be fair like a mirror; cold, glacial and blunt honesty, then you're in the wrong world.

Tousen is a No Colour. He could not be anything else and like No Colour Tousen is a complete and utter absence. In the physical and the philosophical worlds.

* * *

Reveiw for a lonely author please?


End file.
